


Youth

by Eluka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: My youth, my youth is yours
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	Youth

那天很晴朗，是个打魁地奇的好日子。格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的比赛就定在那一天，Clover像记得刚刚过去的昨天一样记得它，天空在他的回忆里是鲜明的蓝色，仿佛停滞的画。

他记得他问Marrow格兰芬多新的找球手是谁，Marrow说你不认识他吗，他是Qrow，Raven Branwen的弟弟。

他不知道Raven Branwen还有个弟弟，格兰芬多的击球手是个谜一样的女孩。据说Ozpin从苏格兰的山谷里带回某种鲜为人知的魔法，作为交换，山谷的孩子来到了霍格沃茨，将魔法的渠流引融交汇。

他只是不知道她有一个弟弟。

Summer和他握手，那个男孩站在队长的身后。他长得真像Raven，苍白又瘦削，仿佛高地用它山脊上的雪堆出他们，又给他们醋栗般的红眼睛。

Clover骑上扫帚，校长Ozpin宣布他们开始，Oobleck教员是解说。

盯紧他，他对Harriet说。但年轻的Branwen一开场就没了踪影，只有Raven向他挑衅地挥舞球棒。他偶尔在击球的间隙里瞥见Qrow，扫帚飞快地掠过时很难分辨这对姐弟，他们穿着同样的队服，骑着同样的横扫一星，同样的黑发在风中飞舞。他好像明白他为什么会认为Branwen们只有一个人了，他听到Harriet在咒骂。

但Qrow是个男孩，他的身形更瘦长，眉骨更锋利，发尾扎成短辫，在脑后飘荡……

Clover喜欢男孩。

Summer Rose骑着银箭从他身边飞过，迎面带来一颗气势汹汹的游走球。他措手不及地挥棒击打，格兰芬多的追球手回头向他做出假意感激的鬼脸，绕过Vine将鬼飞球投进了赫奇帕奇的中门。

“哦！赫奇帕奇的队长替格兰芬多的队长打掉了游走球，这种走神可不应该，格兰芬多现在比分领先！”

Oobleck经过扩音的嗓门在赛场上回荡，观众席上传来哄笑。

他摇了摇头，Qrow从他的视野里消失了，Elm在赛场的另一端，用口型质问他在干什么。他让自己专注回比赛，击飞兜转回来的游走球，它飞向Summer的接棒者，鬼飞球被赫奇帕奇截走。

他们还有机会扳回一局，他满意地调转扫柄，发现Harriet和Qrow Branwen一起朝他冲来。

“看来两队同时发现了飞贼！”Oobleck高喊。Harriet大叫着让他躲开，她的彗星更快些，但在撞上他前一拧扫柄，斜飞了出去。

Qrow没有停，径直地冲向他。他们越来越近，他看得清他纷飞的黑发，在强风下眯起的双眼，用力抿紧的薄唇……他不知道自己为什么没动，他没有躲，也没有闭眼，在这短短的四分之一秒里，他呆愣在原地，盯着飞来的找球手出神。

找球手朝上猛拉扫把，刹在了他们即将相撞的那刻，他几乎听见那把横扫的木柄在尖叫。Oobleck大喊关于精彩的刹停这样的话，他听得不太真切，Qrow伸展的上半身贴在他面前，他数得清他脸上细小的汗毛。

他的红眼睛里迸出骄傲的闪光，鸦黑的睫毛眨了一眨，从Clover的脑后高举起右手。

“嘿，我赢了。”他说。

格兰芬多的看台沸腾了，金色飞贼在他的手指间展开翅膀。

这一切对于Clover都没有意义，在他眼前有位少年，苍白的脸上微微泛红，散乱的发辫拥在脸颊边。这金色的画面在阳光下栩栩如生，胸口起伏，还在往他的脸上呼出温暖的气息。

那是他们升上五年级后的第一场比赛，那一刻他决定自己爱上了Qrow Branwen。

*

Qrow会去图书馆吗，还是他更喜欢黑湖的树荫，他除了打魁地奇还做什么，听说他的黑魔法防御术很出色……

五年级的Clover满脑子都是这些问题，他偶尔在球场上看到训练中的格兰芬多球队，骑扫帚的身影从天空中飞过，分不出是哪一个Branwen。

周末他在图书馆看到Qrow，怀里抱着魔药学的书。他鼓起勇气上前搭话，匆匆想出的借口蠢到他不想回忆，但Qrow转过头，用女孩平静的声音问他是不是脑子有病。

他红着脸道歉，看着Raven回到自习桌旁，她的队友们坐在身边。Taiyang警惕地看了他一眼，Raven低下头同他们说了句什么，很快他们笑成一团。真正的Qrow抬起头朝他看过来，红眼睛闪了闪，疑问地挑起眉毛。Summer捅了他们的找球手一下，笑着趴在他耳边低语，于是Qrow也笑起来，举起魔杖向杖尖上吹了口气。他没看到他念咒，但那口气息穿过图书馆的长桌和两排书架的缝隙，像鸟儿一样扑在他脸上，带着书页和胡椒薄荷糖的味道，将Clover向后推了个趔趄。

格兰芬多们大笑起来，Clover感到自己腾一下着了火，血流在他的脸颊下滚烫地冲撞，他小跑着冲出门，在身后留下一阵阵笑声和肖像们让大家肃静的怒吼。

那晚他的梦是图书馆的旧书页和胡椒薄荷糖的气味，当他醒来时那气息仿佛还留在他的嘴唇上。

*

那年他们的魁地奇训练变少了，他不再见到Qrow。同级的每个人都在为OWLs焦头烂额，Clover复习魔法史时又去过几次图书馆，没有遇见Branwen双子或是他们队里的任何一个人。

考试的前一周Port教授向校长租用了礼堂，将四个学院所有的五年级生召集起来，上了一堂他们永远不会忘怀的黑魔法防御术课。

“黑魔法防御术，”Peter Port站在礼堂的讲台上对他们说，“不同于魔咒课和变形学，是战斗的魔法。没有一位出色的傲罗，不会掌握同等出色的防御术，请留意你们在这门课上成绩突出的同学，他们是天生的战士，战士中的勇者，如有必要，我会建议你们不要与他们对敌。”

讲台下传出一片笑声，Port教授挺起他的肚腩，收敛笑容。

“除了在这节课上！”他高喊，看着台下惊愕的学生，“这节课，我要求你们寻找自己的对手，同他们对战。用上你们学到的所有魔法，不可饶恕咒除外，感受什么是战斗！我希望你们学习这门课，不仅仅为了OWL或NEWT的考试，有一天你们会走出校门，敌人在我们四周，学会战斗，时刻保持警惕，我宣布决斗开始！”

短短数年后他们就会明白Peter Port所言非虚，但那时、此刻，没有人动弹，直到有人甩出第一个魔咒，整片大厅里开始混战。

那确实是Clover永远不会忘记的一堂课，在他周围有友好的切磋，也有恶咒乱飞的公报私仇。Port教授游走在对战的学生之间，槭木杖随手弹开飞来的魔咒，停下来提出一点建议。Harriet逼得Marrow节节败退，Vine冷静地防住Elm丢来的每一个魔法。在礼堂的正中，拉文克劳和斯莱特林的两位级长打得难分难解：Ironwood的白杨木魔杖同Winter Schnee的龙心弦彼此甩出凌厉的风声，接连相撞的魔咒火花四溅，像两个真正的斗士引来一片围观。如果不是在决斗俱乐部常见到他们两位一起研习魔法，Clover几乎真要相信他们其实是仇人了。

Clover看着手里的魔杖：山梨木，独角兽毛，12英寸，决斗时十分合手。他四处张望，寻找合适的对手，发现许久没见的Qrow和Raven Branwen靠在讲台下方，避开了混乱的中心，看上去正在闲聊。他们没在对战，也没人同他们对战，实际上，其他人好像惧怕他们，双胞胎的周遭留出很宽阔的空隙。

Clover走上去，这次他确保自己认对了人——当他们站在一起的时候更容易分辨——在Qrow面前弯下腰。

“我能不能，咳，邀请你和我决斗？”他紧张地说。

一阵沉默，两位Branwen都用不可思议的怪异眼神盯着他。

“你确定吗？”Qrow问。他说是的，Raven向他投来锐利的目光：“我希望你知道自己在干什么，Ebi。”

他把这理解为长姐的保护欲，但她的警告里仍有些不对劲的地方。Qrow推开他姐姐，抽出自己的魔杖：“没关系Raven，”他示意Clover来到场中，双方躬身施了决斗礼，互相退开几步，“他会明白的，就像其他人一样。”

他们礼貌地交换了几个常规的魔咒，Branwen点点头，似乎认为他还不赖，他没来得及高兴，Qrow手中的魔杖向前一指，放出了一个无声的缴械咒。Clover只从他杖尖的红光看出端倪，匆匆划出一道盔甲护身，被咒语的威力打退了半步。

Clover目瞪口呆，Qrow只是得意地晃了晃魔杖，接二连三地向他甩出迅捷的无声咒。他发誓那是根松木杖，无声地，诡谲又隐蔽地在Qrow Branwen的手里挥舞，指挥一个又一个不知底细的魔法扑向他。他来不及施防护咒，弯腰闪开一道不怀好意的紫光，这条咒语击中了他背后的一名拉文克劳，她僵立着捂住喉咙，大团漆黑的羽毛从她的嘴里涌出来，飘飘洒洒地落在地上。

Clover看呆了，他后怕地转回头，听到Qrow低念了一句古怪的咒语，既不是希伯来语也不是拉丁文，听起来像抑扬顿挫的短歌，弥漫着广阔寒冽的山风。他没有用魔杖，反倒举起左手，食指在空中画出一个圆，向下一拉。于是Clover眼前一黑，在一片黑暗中坠落下去，心脏狂跳着让他醒来，回过神时，他已经躺在礼堂的地板上了。

在他四周还有几个学生正从地上爬起来，他震惊地仰望Qrow的影子，后者用杖尖指着他的喉咙，宣告他已经输了。Port教授从他们附近经过，给了吐出羽毛的女生一个咒立停，然后在Qrow身边停下来。

“这算是作弊，Branwen先生。”Port挑起眉说，但并不严厉。Qrow将魔杖收回腰带后，无所谓地耸了耸肩：“抱歉，教授，但战斗没有规矩。”

Port宠爱地摇摇头，笑着走开了。Clover坐起身，Qrow朝他弯下腰，嘶声低语：“看到了吗？我是个怪胎，我和Raven，”他向Clover瞪着那双醋栗般的红眼睛，方才受到波及的人惊恐地为他们让出了一圈空地，“我们不是你和你见过的那种巫师，识相的话就离远一点，别来烦我们。”

“可是……为什么？”Clover呆呆地望着他，即使是训斥别人时他也像这样好看，他们太近了，Clover呼吸困难，“我从来没见过……你是怎么……太精彩了！”

Qrow向后瑟缩了一下，似乎Clover不是在夸奖他，而是当头给了他一击。“你有什么毛病？”他像图书馆的Raven那样拧着眉退开，背过身时耳尖泛红，转身消失在人群里。

*

Clover将魔杖横在掌心上，平稳地托住它。“给我指路。”他默念道。

杖尖晃晃悠悠地指向右前方，Clover穿过迷宫般的楼梯和走廊，一架楼梯在他身后旋转，变成一条死路。

在霍格沃茨有些人认为一座会动的城堡很是烦扰，许多新生学会的第一个魔咒就是指路咒。Clover不经常用到，他总是运气很好能拐上对的路，但他不是级长，从没有去过格兰芬多的休息室。

他又转过两个拐角，在楼梯尽头挂着一幅油画，美丽的胖夫人倚在画框上，他听到她在嘟囔着为什么没人来请她跳舞。

Clover站在门前，“呃，你好？”他说。

胖夫人低下她优美的头：“哦！”她夸张地惊呼，“多漂亮的男孩！”

“谢谢。”Clover整理自己礼服长袍的领结。

“口令？”胖夫人问。

哦，这他倒没有想到。Clover又整了整绿色的领结，掩饰慌张，他有点庆幸自己没打上学院的领带，似乎格兰芬多的门卫把他当做了本院的学生。

“华尔兹？”他半开玩笑地猜道。

“答对了。”胖夫人的画像向里旋开。Clover松了口气，他运气一向很好。

他悄声钻进门洞，画像在他身后静静地合上。舞会快开场了，休息室里空无一人，他走近玄关的拐角，从房间另一头传来话音。

“你确定吗？”

他站住了，停在原地，认得这是Qrow。

“真的，这是礼服长袍，大家都要穿。”Taiyang的声音说。

“但是它看起来像裙子。”Qrow的声音里透着狐疑。

“我的还有荷叶边呢。”Taiyang说。

“别像个麻瓜一样，蠢弟弟。”Raven加入进来，“这就是所谓‘文明社会’的规矩，我们都得穿长袍。”

“对，我们都是这么穿的，你看！”一阵裙摆的窸窣声，Summer欢快地说。

Qrow似乎叹了口气。“行，好吧，你们先去，”他说，“我去把这玩意该死的长袍穿上。”

Clover听到脚步声和开关门声，随后三个人笑闹着向玄关走来。他贴在拐角后，情急之下用魔杖点了点头顶，一股凉意流下他的脊椎，给自己施了一个幻身咒。

三名格兰芬多嬉笑着从他身边擦过，钻出休息室的大门。Clover等了一会儿，然后解除咒语，走进空荡荡的前厅。这里一个人都没有了，沙发与扶手椅杂乱但舒适地摆放在一起，壁炉里的炭火温暖地燃烧，发出噼啪声，吊灯投下烛火橙黄色的光。他在一把扶手椅旁站了片刻，男生宿舍的门打开了，Qrow出现在门口。

“我让你们先……”他在半途眯起双眼，认出了Clover，“你在这儿干什么？你不该进来的。”

Clover出神地看着他，他痛恨自己总在Qrow面前这样傻愣愣的，但是……Qrow穿着条红裙子，看来他的队友们到底还是骗了他，但那条水浪边的裙摆裹着他细瘦的小腿，样子奇怪地很倩丽。紧窄的袖口也翻着好看的滚边，他情不自禁地留意到，这条裙子好像是露背的。

“嘿，我问你在这里干嘛！”Qrow走近他，举起魔杖，他回过神，摊开双手表示自己没有恶意。

“我猜对了口令。”Clover说。

“这也不能解释你……”

“还有那是条裙子不是礼服长袍。”Clover继续说。

“什么？”Qrow懊丧地垂下头，“该死，我就知道……”

“不，呃，我觉得很好看。”Clover慌忙说，“你穿着很漂亮。”

Qrow抬起头，用怀疑的目光斜觑着他：“你好奇怪啊。”最后他说。Clover有些脸红，尴尬地抚摸后颈：“是……有些人这么说我来着。”

这也是为什么他不太喜欢暴露自己的取向，但Qrow突然古怪地笑了：“真巧，”他放下魔杖，“很多人也这么说我。”

“所以你来干什么？”他问，“我记得你是赫奇帕奇的。”

Qrow还记得他，这个事实让Clover的心跳雀跃起来，他支吾地移开目光，视线从穿裙子的Qrow身上游离开：“我……嗯……我想来问你有没有舞伴。”

“你闯进其他学院的休息室就为了问别人有没有舞伴，”Qrow语气干瘪地说，看起来不是很信服，“如果我说没有你还准备邀请我吗？”

Clover再一次，真实地开始感到尴尬了：“我……是这么打算的。”

Qrow沉默地打量他，也许他赤红的双颊让对方决定放过他，最终Qrow不置可否地耸了耸肩：“你真的好奇怪啊。”他评价道。

Clover出了口气，放松地笑了：“是啊，我们一般管这个叫主动。”

Qrow抱起胳膊，似乎在思考，Clover等着他的答复。房间里充盈被炉火暖热的橙黄色的空气，Clover发觉自己盯着Qrow的项链，躺在锁骨与颈骨交汇的中间，灯光从上面滑过。

“你知道吗，我有个主意：”Qrow突然开口，“既然他们要整我，我也得整回去。”他弯下腰，杖尖点了点脚上的两只皮鞋，Clover猜得没错，这条裙子真的在后背上开了衩，他看得到Qrow一小截苍白的脊背。那双鞋扭动了几下，流畅地变成了两只暗红的高跟鞋，Qrow直起身，鞋跟在脚下踉跄了一步，Clover急忙扶稳他，他十分适应地挽起Clover的臂弯。

“你叫什么来着，击球手？”他问。

“Clover，Clover Ebi。”

“好，你现在是我的舞伴了，”他任性地宣布，“我们去踢他们屁股。”

Clover再赞成不过，他扶着Qrow的小臂，离开格兰芬多的休息室，一起向舞会场走去。他仍然不敢相信自己的好运，Qrow Branwen就在他身边，是他的舞伴，还穿着条漂亮的红裙子。一路上许多人向他们侧目，Qrow像只趾高气昂的鹦鹉，高抬着头将他们瞪回去。当他们到舞厅时所有人都在盯着他们看，格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队员围着他们欢呼，几乎把眼珠都瞪了出来。Raven难以置信地望着她弟弟，Taiyang和Summer同Elm一起大笑。

他们跳了舞，Qrow咯咯笑着，高跟鞋不停地踩到他的脚背，但这男孩好轻，他一点也不觉得疼。他们胡乱地跳起四步舞，像两个刚学会跳舞的醉鬼，撞上了一旁的拉文克劳级长和格兰芬多院长。Goodwitch院长是位严厉的女士，朝他们不悦地皱着眉，James Ironwood在她耳边解释了什么，加快舞步领着他们的变形课教授转走了。乐队为他们奏了一首欢快的歌，他们差不多成了全场的焦点。

结束时他看着Qrow亮晶晶的眼睛，问他暑假能不能给他写信，Qrow笑着说可以，他会让出去打猎的人不要杀掉不认识的猫头鹰。这句话让Clover不明就里地惊呆了，Qrow坐在他身边大笑，水晶吊灯的亮光洒在他的裙摆上，柠檬水从杯沿淌下他的手背。Clover目不转睛地盯着他看，像是要把这闪闪发光的一瞬间刻进最深的记忆里。

*

“下来。”Clover展开飞进窗户的纸条，上面潦草地划着两个字。他看向窗外，Qrow站在楼下，是个小小的黑点，模糊地向他挥手。

天快要黑了，冬天的太阳落得很早，如果他现在出去，很有可能来不及晚上回宿舍。他让Vine不必等他，围好围巾跑下楼。

“快来，我给你看样东西。”Qrow拉住他的手，他们毛衣的袖口织着对称的花纹，是周末在霍格莫德村和围巾一起买的。Qrow拉着他，在薄暮的夜色里穿过草地和温室，直奔高耸的天文塔。他们气喘吁吁地爬上旋梯，来到塔顶时已经全然是夜晚。

这晚没有月亮，星座们清晰地挂在晴朗的夜空上，是个学习占星的好日子，但很遗憾Clover没有选这门课，他对星星的认知只停留在它们很美。

“我们要看什么？”他问。Qrow把手按在他肩膀上，示意他不要动。

“你看着就好了。”Qrow说，转过身面朝塔顶的围墙。

他向前迈了一步，展开手臂，仰头望着繁星满缀的天空，开始念一段长长的咒语。怪异的音调讲着久远高地上的古语，同决斗时念过的那样顿挫起伏，像首诗像悠远的长歌，像连绵的丘陵和山谷，像山崖下波涛广阔的海。星星从他的手臂间升起来，飞上天空，带着闪闪发亮的星座一起旋转，在他们四周，广阔的天幕合拢下来，绕着天文塔的圆顶缓缓回旋。Qrow向他转回身，长袍在夜风中摆动，星星落在他醋栗红的眼瞳里，细碎又明亮。

“这是……什么？”Clover找回自己的声音，眨了眨眼。星星和旋转的夜空离他那么近，他忍不住伸手触碰，每一颗星星都亮得像月光，他的手指从星座间穿过。

“在寒风，部落的巫医教我们占星。”Qrow的声音向他飘过来，听起来十分遥远，“不用怕，这不是真的，长老说这是星星的幻术。”

“我不害怕。”Clover睁大眼睛，贪婪地望着天空，“这好美……”

Qrow拉起他的手，指给他看眼前转过的双子星，几条银亮的细线将星座的轮廓连接在一起。“这是我和Raven的星座。”Qrow的声音突然近了很多，双子座的头星交替闪烁，“Raven……总是比我亮。”

小犬和天狼从他们面前经过，Qrow指着它们的邻星：“这是你的星座，是猎户座。”他微微一笑，触碰猎人的右肩，参宿四放出耀眼的光芒，“它很亮。”

“这是好事吗？”Clover问。Qrow摇了摇头：“我不知道，预兆有很多解释，我猜不准。”

“那这样是什么？”Clover指向转动的双子座，明亮的左侧从连线上挣脱开，双子星变幻成两只缀着星光的鸟儿，远远地飞离，消失在星图两端。Qrow惊讶地看着这两个幻象，在他们身侧，猎户座闪了一闪，黯淡下去，又重新亮了起来。

“可能不是好事，”Qrow担忧地说，星图在他们周围熄灭，天穹四散，“但也不算太坏。”魔法消失了，星星重又回到天上。Qrow心事重重地立在原地，深夜的冷风吹动他的发梢。

Clover握着他的手，用手掌暖热他冰凉的手指：“没关系，”他看着Qrow的眼睛，“不管发生什么事我都在这儿，我们一起就没什么好担心的。”

Qrow没有说话，忧虑还在他的眼睛里，但他在夜色里笑了笑，靴子迈进Clover的鞋间，凑上前将两个人的嘴唇贴在一起。

Clover闭上眼吻他。

*

Qrow没来上课。

他们原本有一节同格兰芬多合上的魔法史，但Qrow和他姐姐缺了课，Oobleck教员也没有过问。

这只是开始，Branwen家的孩子就像从来没出现过，他们不在教室，不在图书馆，也不在宿舍里。魁地奇球队换了人，Clover往高地上送了一封信，没有任何回音。

他问Taiyang和Summer他们的队友去了哪儿，格兰芬多的队长摇了摇头：

“我不能说，”Summer悲伤地看着他，“我答应Ozpin，我不能说。”

Taiyang叫住他：“嘿，我知道你在约他，该死的我也在约Raven。但是听我说，别问了，我们什么都做不了。”

这不像忠告，Taiyang的表情悔恨，更像是一个男人的自责。Clover不明白他们古怪的态度，听起来双胞胎还活着，但发生了什么事。

“可能不是好事，但也不算太坏。”Qrow忧虑的声音在他脑后回响起来。他奔上天文塔，初春的凉风灌进塔底，天光明朗。

一枚闪亮的银西可掉在他脚边，他弯腰拾起来，有只乌鸦站在几步远的台阶上，歪过头看着他。

“这是你掉的吗？”他问。乌鸦叫了一声，飞上塔顶。

“等等！”Clover追着它冲上去，他不知道自己为什么要追一只乌鸦，也许是因为它的红眼睛，他默默地嘲笑自己走投无路。

他冲上楼梯，钻出塔楼的天顶，乌鸦不见了，Qrow瘦长的身影坐在边沿的围墙上。

“Qrow！”他茫然又惊喜，“你在这儿干什么，快下来，你会掉下去的！”

“嗨Clover，”Qrow悠闲地坐在上面，背后是空旷的天，“我觉得我应该和你道个别。”

“你要走了吗，”Clover问，“去哪儿？”

“我不能说。”Qrow抿紧嘴唇。

“为什么？”每个人都这样语焉不详，他受够了，“我说过的，不管发生什么我都在你这边，为什么你不能让我一起……求你了，让我帮你。”

Qrow眨了眨眼，似乎有一瞬间在动摇。

“我和Raven，”最后他开口说，“我们是未注册的阿尼马格斯。这是Ozpin选中我们的条件，我们要帮他做件事。”

“你不能告诉我对吗？我不会问的，我只想帮你。Qrow，别离开我。”Clover向前走了一步，想要接住他。他搞不懂这个世界怎么了，为什么Qrow是阿尼马格斯，为什么他们的校长需要两个学生，为什么他们瞒着所有人，像某个沉重的秘密将要降临在头顶。他想起两只星星变化的鸟，他们是乌鸦吗？

“我不能再说了，”Qrow望了望远处的天边，又回过头看着他。他从围墙上站起来，Clover发觉他长得好高，他们七年级了，他突然意识到，他们彼此都不再年少了。

“Salem要回来了。”Qrow没头没尾地说道，他的眼神很复杂，看不出究竟在想什么，但他的眼角有些红，“再见，Clover。”他从天文塔上跳了去下。

Clover惊呼着冲向墙边，一只乌鸦从半空飞起来，在他眼前盘旋了一圈，消失在禁林的上空。

*

Salem要回来了。直到很多年后Clover才明白这句话的含义，而那时黑巫师已经占领了半个欧洲。他再也没见到Qrow，他的爱人把再见说得像永别。

Clover靠在断裂的墙垣上喘息，他几乎跑不动了，连幻影移形的力气都没有，何况他又能去哪儿，整片大陆在Salem的阴影下人人自危，他找不到安全的地方。

摄魂怪冰冷的手指捧起他的脸，空洞的嘴巴里有股说不清的腥臭。这些黑巫师造出的怪物，总是被情绪吸引，不论走到哪里都不可能躲开它们。拉文克劳的提灯从他手里掉下来，他惊醒了：他要把圣物带回去……交给Ironwood……

在他成为傲罗之前，他绝对没想到自己会是Winter Schnee的同事，但James是法律执行司的司长，他毫不意外。James Ironwood就是这种人，从上学时他就很佩服这名级长，兼决斗俱乐部的优秀选手。有一次James只用两招就缴械了他的魔杖，白杨木魔杖施咒时那种令人惧怕的威力很难忘却。

他的魔杖。Clover攥紧他的魔杖，山梨木，独角兽毛，12英寸，沾满了血污。他还能活着回去吗？守护神模糊的白雾消散开来，他努力回想快乐的事情，想起的全是Qrow Branwen。

魁地奇球场上的金色飞贼、图书馆的旧书页和胡椒薄荷糖的气息、古怪的凯尔特咒语、Qrow的红裙子，和他们在天文塔上的吻……他意识到自己不是在回想，这些记忆止不住地划过，像传说中人在临死前会看到的走马灯。

他睁开眼，摄魂怪腐烂破败的脸就贴在他面前，生命一点点地从他的意识中流走，他明白自己的灵魂正在被抽离。

太糟了，他想，他回不去了。

突然他眼前的怪物向一旁歪斜过去，像是被什么东西拦腰撞了一下——摄魂怪有腰吗——Clover的意识回到了他的身体里。他惊惧地大口喘气，看到一只乌鸦飞旋回来，落到地上变成了高瘦的巫师。

“呼神护卫！”巫师背对他高喊，嘶哑的嗓音莫名熟悉。一只银色的渡鸦从他的杖尖上飞出去，长啸着展开宽阔的翅膀，尖喙冲散了摄魂怪的黑袍。怪物们四散奔逃，还有些没能逃跑的消散在剧烈的白光里。几根有力的手指钳住他的小臂，他只来得及捡起落在地上的提灯，就被卷入了幻影移形的晕眩中。

“Clover？Clover！醒醒，你还好吗？”一张模糊的脸在他眼前聚焦，苍白又担忧，鸦黑的头发剪短了，多了几缕灰白，眼瞳却依然红得像成熟的醋栗。这张脸看起来年长了许多，也许还有点沧桑，但……

“Qrow？”Clover向他伸出手，“真是你吗？”

“是我，幸运草。”他的手指被抓住了，贴在Qrow的脸颊边，天啊，Qrow都长胡子了。

“但是……你怎么……”刹那间无数的疑问涌上他的头脑，但他找不到合适的开头。他们分开太久了，久到这可能是个梦，他可能还在被摄魂怪亲吻。

他看到Qrow深吸了一口气，背后是间简陋的厅室，壁炉还未点燃。

“我们在伦敦，这里是反抗军的安全屋。昨天James向Ozpin求助，让他派一个间谍去找你，Raven回寒风了，所以我来了。你冷吗？我把壁炉点上。”

Qrow飞快地对他吐出一长串应接不暇的信息，反手用魔杖指了指壁炉，木柴腾一下燃起火焰。“你还有什么想问的？”

数不清的问题仍然盘旋在他的脑海里：你是个间谍？Ozpin是反抗军？你为什么没来看过我？你真的是只乌鸦？你这些年过得好吗……

最后他只问得出一句话：“你是怎么找到我的？”

Qrow偏过头朝他笑了笑，杖尖悬在他正在愈合的伤口上：“你忘了？我知道你的星星。”

回忆像潮水般向他涌来，Clover眼帘发热，像是要落泪，他笑着低下头，Qrow的红眼睛里也有水光，仿佛星星在里面闪烁。那一刻，他所有的青春年少，他爱过的男孩与少年，都像闪耀旋转的星空，全部回到他的身边。


End file.
